Correction typewriters and mechanisms for feeding ribbons and correction tapes on typewriters have become relatively well known in the recent past. A primary example of such a typewriter is the IBM Correcting SELECTRIC typewriter which embodies a ribbon feed mechanism and ribbon cartridge substantially similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,549 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,781. The correction tape feed is similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,633.
With the increased use of cartridges, due to their ease of inserting and threading the ribbon and the cleanliness associated with handling a plastic cartridge as opposed to handling a printing ribbon and adhesive tape, it has become desirable to implement a system whereby the printing ribbon and the correction tape are both contained within cartridges. An example of a ribbon feed and cartridge design for accomplishing this in at least one environment is contained in my co-pending application Ser. No. 801,286, filed May 27, 1977 and commonly assigned with this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,839 discloses a periphery driven moveable axis take-up spool in a ribbon cartridge for a typewriter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,549 and 3,731,781, referred to above also disclose a ribbon spool on a fixed axis which is peripherially driven by spiked driver. The apparatus necessary to insert the spiked driver into the cartridge to accomplish such a driving function is relatively complex as can be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,549, referred to above.
Disadvantages of the prior art, involving fixed location or fixed axis take-up spools, are further compounded when the driving mechanism required to transport the ribbon and wind it on the take-up spool must also accommodate a superimposed cartridge containing a correction tape.
It is desirable to drive the respective take-up spools of the ribbon and correction tape around fixed axes to minimize the manufacturing cost of the consumable cartridge while at the same time accommodating the requirement for uniform tape increment feed and uniform ribbon feed, characteristics dictated by the nature of the ribbon and correction tape.